


Bah Humbug!

by Rospberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Explicit Language, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-30
Updated: 2007-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rospberry/pseuds/Rospberry
Summary: Severus Snape had always disliked Christmas. (Snape/Harry)





	

Disclaimer: Characters from the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling and are used without permission but with no intent to defraud. 

Author's Notes: Many thanks to my fantastic beta bewarethesmirk. This was written for Madam Minnie for the Yule secret drabble exchange on The Quidditch Pitch using the prompt 'Christmas wrapping'.

*

Severus Snape had always disliked Christmas. The festivity, the unrestrained frivolity of the season, left him cold and desperately yearning for the banality of the spring months.

He saw no delight in decking the halls with bows of holly or having Jack Frost, whoever in Merlin's name he was, nipping at his nose. 

And never, in all of his years on the earth, had he seen good reason to take a perfectly healthy tree, sever it from the ground, and then hide its natural beauty under a mountain of gaudy accessories. With fairy lights. That twinkled.

So how he came to find himself sitting in front of a fully decorated tree that he had not only bought but had helped decorate was something that he still had trouble reconciling. 

It was Christmas morning, and he was sitting in his favourite chair by the fire, still dressed in his sleeping robes, and anxiously – although he would deny it if challenged – awaiting the arrival of one Harry Potter.

Thundering footsteps sounded from the corridor, a cadence more customary for a teenager and not the twenty-five-year-old man that it heralded. The living room door was flung open, and Harry, attired only in a pair of hastily donned jeans, with his hair sticking out in all directions and glasses slightly askew, barrelled into the room.

"You could have woken me," he said accusingly, giving Snape the sparsest of glances as his green eyes focused on the pile of gaily wrapped presents under the tree. His eyes widened. "Who are all the presents for?"

"You, of course," Snape replied, hooded eyes betraying nothing of his inner disquiet.

"From you?"

"How astute of you." 

Harry grinned at him, racing over to the tree and falling to his knees amongst the gifts.

Snape watched, his anxiety growing with each passing second. Even after several years together, and the suspicion that he knew – understood – Harry better than anyone else in the world, Snape still had no idea what gift Harry would appreciate. And every year, to Harry's obvious disappointment, he insisted on being given a list to choose from. 

This year, however, Harry had refused to cooperate. When Snape had asked what he desired for Christmas, Harry had answered, almost flippantly, "Oh, I dunno, surprise me," and walked away. 

And judging by the look on Harry's face, as he picked up the first present from the pile, he had most definitely fulfilled the request; although, perhaps, not in the way Harry had expected.

Snape had to admit, looking at the present Harry was currently holding in his hand and gaping at, that it was hard to disguise a ten inch dildo as anything other than what it was. Even with a bow tied around it.

Harry's hand trembled slightly as he undid the bow and carefully removed the paper. The bright pink dildo he uncovered was almost as vivid as the flush on his neck. Harry carefully laid down the dildo and picked up another parcel, a small softer bundle, roughened fingers tearing the paper when it didn't immediately yield its contents. A set of four soft leather cuffs fell onto the floor, silver D-rings glittering under the lights of the tree, and Snape could hear Harry's sharp intake of breath.

The cuffs lay on the floor, untouched, as Harry opened another parcel, and another, all the while keeping his head bowed and refusing to meet Snape's increasingly concerned gaze. 

It was not long before Harry was surrounded by a collection of sex toys of various shapes and intents: from brightly coloured butt plugs to a much more imposing wide leather collar and leash that Harry held in trembling hands. 

This was something new, something they had never discussed, and Snape was overcome with doubt that Harry might not…

And then Harry lifted his head, his eyes dark with lust, and Snape desperately tried to keep his face blank as inside he felt himself go desperately hard in one breath.

"I have a question," Harry said hesitantly, only the hint of a smile on his lips allaying Snape's fears.

"Ask."

"Why…er…did you buy that?" Harry pointed at a flesh-coloured vibrator lying by his knee. "It's for girls."

"Really?" Snape said silkily. "You think so?"

"Yeah," Harry said, looking dubious. 

"Can you not imagine how that would feel, vibrating softly, sliding up your thigh towards your cock?" Harry let his hand fall and stared at Snape, throat bobbing as he swallowed. Snape uncrossed his legs and got to his feet, gesturing with a hand for Harry to stay on his knees.

"And what if I had encased your wrists and ankles in the soft leather of those cuffs; imprisoned you on our bed?" Snape leant over slowly and retrieved the vibrator from the floor, aware Harry's eyes were locked on the object in his hand. He twisted the dial a fraction and ran the chilled plastic over Harry's nipple as he stood, a slight smile touching his lips when Harry gasped at the sensation. "I'd slide this across your tingling flesh, barely touching your cock no matter how much you beg. And when I can no longer tolerate your pleas for release, I'd stifle your whimpers with a gag, filling that rebellious mouth with a tough, unyielding ball of rubber," he pushed the vibrator against Harry's partially open lips, which opened willingly, allowing Snape to slide the vibrator in and out, in and out, his own cock stiffening beneath his robes as he watched Harry fellate the hard plastic, "and we'd begin again."

He pulled the vibrator free and was amused to see a frown of annoyance flash across the flushed face. Harry stared up at him, his pupils dilated so much that his eyes matched the black of Snape's own. 

"Do you like your presents, Harry?"

Harry blinked, taking a moment to realise Snape had asked him a question, and when he answered, there was a mischievous smile quirking his lips. "I think so, _sir_." The smile widened. "But I won't really know until I try them, will I?"

"Insolent boy," Snape growled, dropping the vibrator onto the floor and fisting a hand in Harry's hair, forcing his head back. He bent down and slammed his lips against Harry's, thrusting his tongue possessively into the eager mouth as he searched with his free hand for the collar and leash. Fingers tightening on the collar, he picked it up, letting the leash dangle against Harry's glistening skin.

Harry flinched at the unfamiliar touch, but Snape held him still. Deepening the kiss, he threaded the collar around the slender throat, reluctantly releasing his grip on Harry's hair to fasten the buckle. He pulled away abruptly, and smirked at the shell-shocked expression, holding the leash loosely in his hand. "I suggest, _Mr Potter_ , that you choose a selection of toys, so we can retire upstairs and try them." The pretence at vague indifference took all of his well-practised skill. "I am eager to hear your verdict."

"I…umm…" Harry stuttered. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Yes, sir," he finally managed.

Snape shortened the leash, forcing Harry to strain against it as he scrambled to collect as many toys into his arms possible.

Watching, Snape reflected that perhaps Christmas had its merits after all. Eyes drifting to the bulge in Harry's jeans, he allowed himself a small smile: he had, after all, his own present still to unwrap.


End file.
